1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for the preparation of [1S-[1a,2b,3b,4a(S*)]]-4-[7-[[1-(3-chloro-2-thienyl) methyl]propyl]amino]-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-3-yl]-N-ethyl-2,3-dihydroxyc yclopentanecarboxamide, i.e., Compound I, ##STR1## methods for the preparation of intermediates thereto, and to said intermediates themselves.
Compound I is useful as a cardiovascular agent, more particularly as an antihypertensive and anti-ischemic agent, as a cardioprotective agent which ameliorates ischemic injury or myocardial infarct size consequent to myocardial ischemia, and as an antilipolytic agent which reduces plasma lipid levels, serum triglyceride levels, and plasma cholesterol levels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,862 discloses Compound I and related compounds are useful as an antihypertensive and anti-ischemic agents, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,134 discloses their utility as cardioprotective and antilipolytic agents.
2. Reported Developments
Methods of preparing Compound I, related compounds and intermediates thereto have been discloses by Spada et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,862, issued Nov. 15, 1994, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,134.
The methods of preparation of the present invention offer improved yields, purity, ease of preparation and/or isolation of intermediates and final product, and more industrially useful reaction conditions and workability over previously disclosed methods of preparation.